


Black Flag

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, M/M, Minor Injuries, Platonic Romance, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The Riders wanted their independence, and letting them make their own way to the track seemed like an easy thing, but the rules of the road are very different to the rules on the track...





	Black Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



It unfolded like a chase scene in a big budget action movie, a ballet of bikes and cars beautifully executed for maximum dramatic effect.

The light turned amber and the three Riders all twisted the throttle, flying through the lights as the oncoming traffic swerved and braked to avoid hitting the riders.

Mackenzie was half a tyre length in front of Polyccio, and that was all it took to have him darting up on to the pavement, avoiding the parked car and taking the lead of the race.

Laser was having none of that, and he zipped between cars, barely inches from their bumpers as he fought for the lead, baffled by the car with blue flashing lights that was in his way.

Polyccio rubbed up against Laser, both of them ignoring the collection of police cars that were trying to catch them, and Mackenzie took the opportunity to get out in front.

The road ahead was empty, the police blocking the traffic to keep everyone safe from the rogue motorcyclists, but that was even better for the Riders.

Laser scraped through the gap between the two police cars, Polyccio and Mackenzie following closely behind, and leaving the officers stunned.

But the police officers had another trick up their sleeves.

Stingers.

A puncture at that speed was dangerous, but that didn’t stop the Riders from carrying on their race.

The stingers burst the tyres, and the Riders all controlled the slide as they looked for a way out.

There wasn’t one.

They were surrounded by police officers.

*

The police officer stopped the video, and the way his lips curled up into a cruel smile had Pol clenching his hand into a fist, the rage welling up as his muscles tensed. Aleix reached out to rest his hand on his chest, diffusing the situation before they had any more legal problems to deal with.

“Your friends are going to face some very serious charges.”

“We want to see them.” Aleix’s voice was calm and level, but Pol could hear the barely concealed anger.

Cal was standing guard, hovering outside the interview room where they knew the Riders were being held.

“We haven’t got a word out of them since they got here, they just keep making strange noises.”

“They can’t speak, they’ve got learning difficulties.”

It wasn’t technically true, and Pol was sure the riders were smarter than the knuckle dragging Neanderthal that they were talking to, but explaining what the riders were was probably going to cause more problems than it solved.

“Oh... are you their guardians?” The fear in the police officer’s eyes was a win of sorts.

“Yes.” Aleix stepped back, giving the officer space to get out from behind his desk, and he tapped his foot as he waited for him to open the door to the interview room.

Pol felt sick to his stomach, he’d felt Polyccio’s excitement earlier and assumed that he was at the track, but then he’d felt his fear when the police arrested them. He didn’t like the feeling of being powerless to protect his Rider.

Aleix had taken the call, and the colour had drained from his face as Cal had nagged him to explain what was going on.

But nothing could have prepared Pol for the sight of Polyccio with a black eye and scrapes all over his face.

“This one resisted arrested.”

Pol rushed to his side, gesturing frantically as he asked Polyccio what was going on.

[They tried to stop our race.]

[Are you hurt?] Pol had felt his pain, and yet he needed Polyccio to tell him that he wasn’t badly injured.

[I was winning.] Polyccio softly revved, and Pol managed a small smile.

[You can’t race on the human roads.]

[Why not?] The sad little splutter broke Pol’s heart, and he hugged Polyccio tight.

The riders seemed more annoyed that their race had been cancelled, than the fact that they’d been arrested, and Pol, Aleix, and Cal were relieved that there were no serious injuries.

[Can we go to the track now?] Polyccio smiled, he knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted.

Pol looked at Cal, who couldn’t help but snort in laughter at Polyccio’s determination to race.

“I’ll go threaten a lawsuit and we’ll get the guys out of here.” Aleix smiled, and the riders all revved as one, their excitement brimming over.

*

That night, Pol, Aleix, and Cal sat by the track, all of them yawning as the sound of engines roared in the distance.

Aleix sipped at his coffee, stifling a yawn as Cal cuddled in against his shoulder, tired now the adrenaline had worn off.

Pol smiled, even though he couldn’t see the Riders, he could feel that Polyccio was winning the race, and he was happy that his rider was happy.

But they still had a problem, they couldn’t let the Riders out on their own, and yet they yearned for independence.

Pol rested his head on Aleix’s lap, nuzzling against him until he stroked his hair, but even that wasn’t enough to ease the worries that were running through his mind.

“How are we going to keep them from racing on the roads?”

“We have space for a dirt track in the garden.” Cal shrugged, as though it was a small task that he was suggesting.

“Build a whole track?” Pol spluttered in disbelief, but Aleix was nodding in agreement.

Aleix reached out to hold Pol’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he smiled, and Cal cuddled in closer so that his arm was draped over both of them.

“Vale did it for his riders.” Cal’s eyes were wide, and Pol could tell that he was already planning the track in his mind.

“But he’s got a whole stable of them.” Pol sat up a little, aware of the growing tension, but it wasn’t enough for him to break contact with Aleix and Cal.

“We promised we would keep them safe.” Aleix stroked Pol’s back, and Pol cuddled in closer, today had been stressful for all of them.

They never wanted their Riders to be in danger again.

“Tell me having our own race track wouldn’t be cool.” Cal grinned, vibrating with excitement as Aleix smiled at Pol, reaching out to stroke his cheek until he looked at him.

Pol smiled back, and he could only imagine how happy the Riders would be to have their own track.

“A race track would be cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
